


肌肤饥渴症候群

by Dingydong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingydong
Summary: 想被你花坐大腿【。





	肌肤饥渴症候群

Jordan第一次注意到这件事时是在他们刚成为好朋友后不久。他们当时正对着某人说的某件荒唐事哈哈大笑，Adam直笑到了前仰后合。他的手忽地从口袋边划了条弧线抬起来，抓在了Jordan的手腕上。热量从他的五指间源源不断地传到Jordan的皮肤上，让他在大笑之余有些分心。  
在第一次注意到一件事后，后面这件事往往会变得难以忽视，甚至让人变得过分敏感。Jordan开始时时刻刻注意到Adam与他的接触，有时候隔着衣服的布料，有时候是皮肤挨着皮肤。  
在注意到这件事后，Jordan仔细回忆过他的其他朋友。在他的记忆里，他的其他朋友们没有谁会像Adam一样总是挨着他走路，靠着他听歌，手搭在他腿上看球，坐在替补席上时也要用膝盖碰着他。他之前没有特别关注过这件事，因为Adam的靠近总是自然随和的，并不突兀，如若不然，他也不会到现在才发现。  
这本来只是个小发现，那种你虽然知道了，但觉得没什么必要拿出来与人讨论的小发现。你也不会特别去留意它，可却在不知不觉间记住了许多能归类进去的小事。——本来是。直到Jordan有一回在他们朋友间的聚会上提到了这事。  
那时Adam和他一起坐在弧形沙发上，绕着圆桌坐着的还有他们的几个好朋友。他们正在谈当个赛季阿森纳的发展，Adam拿起饮料喝了一口，放下杯子后他往后靠在了沙发靠背上，胳膊顺势搭上了Jordan的肩膀。Jordan就在这个时候想起了他的小小发现，于是也没有思考就脱口而出：“你有肌肤饥渴症吗？”  
他的声音不大，但是绕着饭桌的一圈人全都不约而同地停下了正在进行的话题，饶有趣味地看向了他们俩。  
“那是什么？”Adam几乎反射性地收回了胳膊。  
“就是说你喜欢接触别人（Means you like touching others.）。”Jordan尽量带着客观的口吻说话，他不想让Adam误会他对他有什么恶意。  
“或是被‘接触’！（Or getting touched!）”Jamie在一边挤眉弄眼地补充了一句。Jordan明白他在暗示什么，可他发誓，他绝对没有那个方面的意思。  
“我是吗？”Adam问，听起来像是个不知道该怎么回答时扔出的反问。  
“是的！”旁边的Ryan也插了进来，“你确实喜欢接触别人，这么一想的话。”  
在座的几个人也纷纷附和了起来。Adam不是个脸皮很薄的人，但他却容易脸红。此刻他不安地挺直了脊背，听着面前的人们调笑着总结起了他是怎么与他们接触的。听着听着，他不禁感到越来越窘迫。  
“你坐了好几次Ryan的大腿！”  
“你拉过我的手。”  
“你靠着我睡过觉……”  
“还有那回你非要我背你！”  
Adam耳根有些红，虽然知道这群人只是在开玩笑，但是一条条回忆听在他耳朵里越来越像指控。他本来对于Jordan的话只是觉得惊讶，可到了现在，否认成了本能的选择。  
“朋友间不都是这样的吗?这些都是正常的动作啊！”  
“嗯哼，有时候吧。但不像你那么频繁。”Ryan自信地说。  
“喜欢接触别人又不是什么羞耻的事。”另一个朋友说。  
“嘿，老实说，你确实有一点点饥渴。”跟他们坐在一边的Jamie此时精神上却站在了Ryan的一边。他故意忽略了“皮肤”这个重要的部分，令在场的几个人都笑了起来。  
“那喝点水呀！”有人起哄到。其他人又笑了起来。  
Adam也跟着笑，但是以Jordan对他的了解，他看得出Adam有些不高兴了。他没想到这个话题会让Adam这么反感，这个发展让他也措手不及。  
“好了，”Jordan赶快拿出他在场上转移方向的本事转移了话题，“这个礼拜的比赛有人需要票吗？”  
在这之后，Jordan没怎么再想到这件事，直到他注意到了Adam微妙的变化。但其实也并不微妙，而是相当明显的撤退，只不过生活中天天经历的事情如果减少了往往比突然多出了东西更难察觉。没有什么特别的时间点，Jordan也是突然间才意识到过去的几天里Adam都没有再接触他，就像是出门后走了一段时间才突然想起自己没带钥匙。他在脑子里回忆了一遍过去几天里发生的事情，Adam没有躲着他，可下车前，饭堂里，训练中那些时常出现的接触确实没有了。他的大脑立刻想到了几天前的谈话。  
也许Adam不喜欢“肌肤饥渴”这个说法？自己说错了话吗？或者他以为Jordan对他这个特点有所不满，所以才尝试着改变自己？  
Jordan又把那天发生的谈话回忆了一遍，这一次，除了Adam的表情和回话之外，朋友们的话引起了他的注意。在当时，他们说的内容不过是话罢了，可是当他一个人重新回忆起这些内容时，那些内容都搭配上了画面出现在了他脑袋里。Adam坐在Ryan的腿上，靠在他身上的样子，还有Adam拉着别人的手，手指扣在一起的样子，Adam要求别人背他的样子，Adam环着别人脖子，趴在他背上的样子……这些画面让Jordan从内心里产生了一种奇怪的感觉。  
最奇怪的是，当Adam做这些事时，Jordan大部分时间都是在场的。可他以前却从来没有过这种感觉，回忆起来时才有了这种……嫉妒感？他在嫉妒Adam从来没有在他跟前这么做过？  
这个念头倒是新鲜。说起来，Adam虽然也喜欢靠近他，但却一直维持着一定的距离，从来也不会过分亲密。当他意识到Adam在其他人跟前会打破这种距离时，他竟然觉得嫉妒了。  
他一直知道自己不反感Adam的触碰，但这时他才意识到原来自己不仅仅是不反感，而是有些喜欢，有些离不开，有些渴望，有些上瘾了。一想到这些，他真是恨不得Adam立刻出现在他身边，离他一个手掌的距离，散发着热度，走路时手肘不时与他撞在一起，在窄路上不得不跟在他身后时用一只手捉住他的手肘，走进更衣室里坐在长凳上，向他展示自己的新鞋时调皮地把小腿搭在他的小腿上。如果下次有牵住Adam手的机会，他也该抓住。  
但事实是Adam这两天与他保持的距离，别说牵手了，就连邀请他吃饭Jordan都要担心Adam会不会借口他想一个人呆着而拒绝。好像连带着身体动作上的退缩，连精神层面上的交往都被抽离了。而这一切都起因于Jordan一个突然的发现和一句不经大脑的发言，如今的局面简直讽刺。但Jordan还不准备自怨自艾，毕竟Adam还没有叫停他们一起上下班的行程。  
于是这一天下班送Adam到他家门口后，Jordan在Adam下车前叫住了他。在他的预想里，如果Adam半个身子已经离开了座位，那么他就有了一个很好的借口伸出手抓在他的手腕上把他拽回来，但他开口得太早了，Adam还没起身就又坐了回去。  
“怎么了，伙计？”他问。  
“你在躲着我？”Jordan的本意只是一个友好的询问，可他的造句方式让这句话听起来像个质问，等他意识到时已经来不及收回了。Adam肉眼可见地在座位上缩瑟了一下，眉头跟着皱了起来。  
“没有啊，如果有的话我现在还会在你车上吗？”  
“我不是指那个。”Jordan感到了挫败，“我是说……”  
是说什么？你最近怎么没有再摸我？比起我来，你是不是更喜欢与别人接触？  
“嗯……我是说……”Jordan皱起鼻子来又思考了一下，“如果这是跟我那天说的话有关的话，那没必要。我是开玩笑的，说你‘肌肤饥渴’的事。你不用改什么，我是说……虽然我不能代表他们，但是我不讨厌咱们俩的接触。”  
看着Adam将信将疑的目光，Jordan没忍住把本来不打算说出来的话也说了出来：“事实上，我蛮喜欢的。”  
这下Adam的目光转变成了惊讶和一点点小揶揄。  
“是吗？”他眼里带笑地问。  
事已至此，Jordan只能诚实地点头了。“奇怪的是，咱俩的接触总是很轻。你好像从来都对我的大腿不感兴趣，”他决定开个也许会过火的小玩笑。他把腿朝Adam的方向努了努，伸手拍了拍自己结实的大腿肌肉，“今天给你免费尝试的机会。”  
Adam噗嗤笑了出来，边笑边用手肘捅了Jordan。等他的笑声消退得差不多时，他才说道：“我想，是因为你看起来总是有种距离感的原因吧。相比起来，我和他们能打成一片，不分彼此，但是在你身边时，我总觉得要……”Adam斟酌了一下词语，接着说：“尊重。”  
任何人听到别人说尊重自己的时候都会感到受用，但对于Jordan来说，除了受用之外，还有些失落，并忍不住开始检视自己是不是把球场上的作风过多地带进了生活里。“我也会玩，我也能玩啊。”他说，语气有些委屈，“也许你下一回可以别那么考虑距离感。”  
Adam的笑意还在脸上，他用手搓了搓脸颊，深吸了一口气。“其实我也还在试着搞清楚这件事，这对我来说也挺新鲜。可能我还真的是，”他做了一个龇牙咧嘴的鬼脸，自己把‘皮肤’两个字给去掉了，说，“饥渴”。他们两个都跟着笑了。  
“不管怎么说，谢谢你说的这些。”Adam看向他，向他道了晚安。他们互相点头示意，Adam拉开车门，就在他的身体即将从座椅上离开的时候，Jordan鼓起勇气将手搭在了Adam还没来得及抽离的手上。  
触摸只有短短的一瞬，他还没时间感觉到Adam的温度就急忙抽开了，Adam下了车才反应过来发生了什么。他合上车门前看向Jordan的眼神很是惊讶，但他没说什么话，只是重新朝Jordan轻轻点了个头。  
接下来的几天里，Adam不再像之前那样子躲着他了，他们好像是回到了之前的状态。Adam会在吃饭时坐在他身边，坐大巴时偶尔胳膊与他挨在一起，或者是训练里与他互相搭着肩膊——可Jordan却总是觉得不够。在上次的表白之后，Jordan不由自主地开始期待起了Adam的回应，与他预期的相比，他得到的还不够。现在的情形，真是不知道肌肤饥渴的到底是Adam还是他了。  
也许根本不是什么距离感的问题，也许Adam只想要跟他有现在这种程度的接触，也许他们永远也不能像Jordan想要的那样亲密？Jordan忍不住这么想。但他又能做什么呢？至少日子回到从前了，对吧？  
Well,日子 _像是_ 回到了从前，但其实再也回不去了。表面上虽然没有什么区别，可内心中，Jordan却与从前不一样了。以前面对Adam时——他都不确定以前面对Adam时他是什么感觉，安心？舒服？没有压力？总之那感觉太过自然，他从没有留意过。而现在面对Adam时，他总觉得有一股无法释放的力绷在他们之间，让他在故意维持的平静表面下，心总是不安，总是渴求，总是期待着什么，所以Adam那副与从前别无二致的模样对于Jordan来说却不够了。  
他想他是喜欢上了Adam。他对这个认知非常恼怒，因为这喜欢来的不是时候。正是赛季进行得如火如荼的时候，分分必争。他的专业精神不允许他的感情因素影响到自己的表现，可事实上他的表现在训练里就开始出现了问题。他的目光总是会追着Adam，每次都期待分组时能和Adam分在一起，真分在了一起时他又会忍不住总把球传给Adam。他的注意力根本没法集中，就连队友们都发现了，纷纷拿他最近状态不佳打起了趣，更别提Klopp那双眼睛了。  
他在表现失常三四天后被留下来谈了话。Klopp给他留了面子，等训练结束人都走得差不多时才叫他去了办公室。他咨询了Jordan最近生活上遇到的事，表情和语气都伪装成了亲切地闲话家常的样子，Jordan想他如果不当足球教练，八成可以成为一个成功的中学老师，然而Jordan不是个中学学生了，不管对方是多么德高望重的上级，有些事还是无法分享。最终他只是托辞邻居装修，这几天没能休息好，蒙混了过去。  
走出Klopp办公室的时候太阳已经多半都落下去了，橘红色的晚霞挂在天边，照得整个天都泛着橘色。他想起来他和Adam都喜欢看这样的云朵，朝霞和晚霞他们都一起看过。  
Jordan的脚步不自觉地走到了视野最开阔的二楼休闲区大阳台上，角落那里的桌子是他和Adam最喜欢的位置。Jordan走过去坐在了他平常的座位上，准备思考一下怎样才能解决他训练不专心的问题，可思绪还没起头就被脚步声给打断了。他一抬头，来人正是Adam，这情境让他一瞬间有些恍惚是自己的幻觉还是现实。  
Adam已经换上了常服，手里端着一杯咖啡走来了桌边。Jordan本想开心地与他打个招呼，可Adam脸上挂着一种“我有些不好意思开口的话要对你说”的表情，所以Jordan决定闭上嘴，静观其变。  
Adam把杯子放在玻璃桌面上，两只手穿在杯柄里，手指交叠着，两根大拇指在互相打圈。他的肢体语言显示着紧张，但眼神却如常日一般柔和。  
“一切都还好吗？”  
Jordan猛然想起来Adam是坐他的车来的梅尔伍德，大概是还在等着他的车带他回去。  
“没什么事……有关我的训练罢了。”  
“你这几天看起来有些分心。”  
那是因为我确实分心了，Jordan想。他想对Adam用同一个谎言，但却说不出口，最终他只是耸了耸肩膀，反问了一句：“你看起来想要说点什么？”  
Adam刚刚紧张的姿态又出现了，他从自己的咖啡杯里抿了几口，又把咖啡杯夹在了两只手间。  
“我想你之前是对的。”他说。Jordan没有明白Adam指的是什么，他呆呆地瞪着眼睛看着对方，等着一个解释。“关于我……‘皮肤饥渴’的事情。”  
啊。Jordan一下子反应了过来，可他感觉自己有些哑口无言，不知道该怎么回应。最终他只抛出了一个傻问题：“你怎么知道的？”  
“就像你说的，我这个礼拜一直在做少与其他人产生身体接触的实验，实验结束了。结论就是，我还真的喜欢与人接触。”Adam不好意思地笑着说，“挨着别人，不知道为什么，会让我觉得安心。”  
Jordan假装若有所思地点点头，但其实他的大脑里所想的就只有一件事：碰他。可他表面上还要做出一心帮助Adam解决问题的样子，他问道：“你对所有人都有这种感觉，还是？”  
Adam眉头皱在一起思考了一下。“不。通常我不太喜欢和陌生人接触。我猜我只对朋友有这种感觉？”  
“那，跟触碰的不同位置有关系吗？”Jordan把自己在学校里研究科学时的表情与语言都拿了出来，。  
Adam又想了一下，回答道：“我猜没有吧。”  
Jordan的眼睛随即滑到了Adam的膝盖上。Adam穿着他喜欢的破洞牛仔裤，膝盖上有两个形状不小的洞，露出了下面的皮肤。Jordan不知道自己在想些什么，他的手不受控制地覆在了Adam的膝盖上。Adam的身体反应和声音都表示他颤抖了一下。  
“像这样吗？”Jordan问到。掌心下的那块皮肤有些发凉，让他不禁好奇其他地方是不是也这种温度。  
Adam轻轻点了点头，在座椅上动了动。“感觉……不错。”  
Jordan的手指按在破洞的边缘上，那个破洞的大小看起来十分合适将手放进去，于是他也那么做了。他的手指钻进洞里后立刻像是进入了另一片天地，轻松地伸展开来就能握住Adam大腿的侧面。  
等他把手掌心贴在Adam暖和的腿上后，这一整个动作所带有的情色意味才浮上了他的理智里。都是男人，Adam一定也想到了，但他没有退开，而是有些好奇，有些无辜又有些好玩地盯着Jordan。Jordan被Adam的反应鼓励了，继而将手向下滑了更多，四指几乎插在Adam的膝窝里。他侧了侧身子，让自己正对着Adam的座位，这下他把另一只手也伸进了Adam另外一边的破洞里。  
Adam腿上的肌肉绷着，整个上身也僵硬着，等待着Jordan的下一步动作。  
Jordan看着Adam不安又期待的眼神，告诉自己，now or never。他深吸了一口气，轻轻用两手推开了Adam的腿，俯身侵入到对方的私人空间里，吻了他。Adam的嘴巴里还有刚刚喝进去的咖啡味道，是让人着迷的香味。Adam的手不知什么时候移到了他的脖子上，刚摸过热咖啡杯的手让Jordan觉得温暖异常。  
他用舌头在Adam嘴巴里搜刮了一番，又在他脸上留下了一个轻吻后，才恋恋不舍地退开，整个人仍嵌在Adam的私人空间里。  
“我们今天开回我家吧，好吗？”他轻声建议到。Adam带着笑意点了点头。Jordan也跟着笑了起来。他没能有机会思考怎么解决的那个问题，到底还是解决了。真好。


End file.
